Gorączka Scarlett
Z powodu zwarcia, na wyspie zaczęły dziać się różne rzeczy. Chris zostawia zawodników w niebezpieczeństwie i każe im wyłączyć proces auto-destrukcji. Jedna z zawodniczek pokazuje swoją prawdziwą twarz i nie cofnie się przed niczym by zdobyć milion dolarów. Ostatecznie przez pozostałą piątkę jej plan zostaje zniweczony, a ona sama odpada w podwójnej eliminacji z niezbyt lubianym przez nią partnerem. Fabuła thumb|left|220px|Zawodnicy domagają się od Chrisa wyjaśnień co się dzieje z wyspą. Gdy zawodnicy są zdezorientowani widząc jak wyspa "wariuje" domagają się od Chrisa wyjaśnień. Ten początkowo zaprzeczał mówiąc, że nie wie o co im chodzi ale gdy znikąd pojawiają się drzewa, Chris postanowił powiedzieć wszystkim, że wyspa jest sztuczna czym zawodnicy byli zszokowani. Chris "uspakajał" zawodników, że nie dzieje się nic złego. Następnie pojawia się monitor i sygnalizuje, że wyspa dokona auto-destrukcji w ciągu godziny. Chris ogłasza nowe wyzwanie, aby zawodnicy udali się do pokoju kontrolnego i wyłączyli sekwencję auto-destrukcji. Pokazuje na tablecie lokalizację pokoju kontrolnego a Scarlett w pewnym momencie pożycza sobie tablet Chrisa. W pokoju zwierzeń, Scarlett nazywa Chrisa głupkiem mówiąc, że dał jej klucz do wyspy, wybuchając złowieszczym śmiechem. Chris wyjaśnia, że istnieją trzy możliwe wejścia, więc każdy z nich zostanie podzielony na trzy dwuosobowe drużyny. Jasmine i Shawn poszli razem, Max i Scarlett też więc Sky ku swojemu niezadowoleniu musi iść z Sugar. thumb|right|220px|Sky i Sugar utknęły we włazie prowadzącym do sterowni. Shawn i Jasmine udają się do włazu ukrytego w jeziorze. Po drodze oboje musieli omijać wiele przeszkód. Gdy dotarli nad jezioro, byli zaskoczeni, że będą musieli płynąć. Początkowo, oboje nie mieli nic przeciwko, lecz gdy Shawn zobaczył rekina zaczął panikować. Jasmine mówi, mu, że rekiny bardziej boją się jego niż on ich. Shawn zgadza się płynąć z Jasmine do wejścia do sterowni. Gdy oboje zbliżyli się do włazu pojawia się rekin, którego Jasmine uderza w nos. W pokoju zwierzeń, Shawn przyznaje, ze poiskał się ze strachu, mówiąc również, że pod wodą nic nie będzie widać. Po chwili też Jasmine otwiera właz po czym oboje docierają do sterowni. Sky i Sugar szukają innego wejścia do sterowni. Podczas kłótni między nimi odkrywają okrągły właz. Sky sugeruje, że może być to wejście. Gdy jednak chcą tam się dostać, ze środka "wyrasta" drzewo, po czym pojawia się drugi właz do którego obie wskakują. Lecz w nim utknęły, a z niego również wyłoniło się drzewo ku irytacji Sky i Sugar. Max i Scarlett szukali wówczas trzeciego wejścia do sterowni. Scarlett odczytywała z tabletu, że wejście jest pod głazem. Gdy jednak okazał się, że było ich więcej niż się spodziewali, Max był zły na nią, pytając się o który głaz chodzi. Scarlett wówczas ironiczne mówi Max'owi, żeby "ich zapytał". Max uważa plan Scarlett za dobry i pyta się jednego z głazów o drogę. Gdy kopnął jeden, głaz osuwa się, po czym oboje wchodzą do sterowni. thumb|left|220px|Jasmine i Shawn są przerażeni armią robotów. Po tym, jak Shawn i Jasmine znaleźli się w sterowni, Chris pojawia się na monitorze. Był on szczęśliwy, że udało mu się uratować materiał z odcinka. Jasmine była na niego zła, że się o nich nie troszczy. Chris wówczas ostrzega ich przed laserami, na które jak wejdą, uruchomią armie robotów. Początkowo Shawn i Jasmine dzielnie pokonują lasery. Po chwili też oboje dzielą swój pierwszy pocałunek co ich rozprasza i nie zauważają, że przypadkowo uruchomili alarm. Gdy zauważają armię robotów oboje zaczynają uciekać w przeciwnym kierunku. Dostają się do drugiego pomieszczenia, za metalowymi opuszczanymi drzwiami. Jasmine zauważa wówczas, że nie ma swojego kapelusza który odzyskuje w ostatniej chwili nim drzwi się zamykają. thumb|right|220px|Sugar pomaga Sky zejść z drzewa. Sky i Sugar również docierają do sterowni wciągnięte przez drzewo. Gdy na ekranie pojawia się Chris ostrzega je przed robotami chodzącymi po korytarzu, które Shawn i Jasmine uruchomili skupiając się bardziej na sobie, niż na ocaleniu reszty. Nagle pojawia się mały kotek, który na pozór wyglądał niegroźnie, lecz po chwili otwiera on usta i zieje ogniem ku przerażeniu Sugar i Sky które są zmuszone biec przez maszynownie. Obie więc to robią lecz zatrzymują się co chwila by nie zostać zgniecionym. Po chwili Sugar znajduje jajka na jednym z drzew i je zjada. W pokoju zwierzeń, Sky mówi, że pomimo wielu wad Sugar, to ona nastraja optymizmem. thumb|left|220px|Scarlett pokazuje swoją prawdziwą naturę. Max i Scarlett docierają w pobliże dyspozytorni. Chris pojawia się na ekranie i mówi, że muszą otworzyć drzwi chronione kodem. Każde złe wprowadzenie kodu, będzie groziło porażeniem prądem. Max mimo to cały czas próbuje odgadnąć kod, ale mu się to nie udaje. Scarlett jest zadowolona mówiąc w pokoju zwierzeń, że prędzej czy później dojdzie do zwarcia i drzwi się otworzą albo Max zginie. Gdy dochodzi do zwarcia oboje wchodzą do dyspozytorni. Gdy Max mówi do niej "odsuń się asystentko", ta pokazuje swój prawdziwy wygląd i prawdziwą naturę. Początkowo nie zrobiło to na Maxie wrażenia, lecz gdy ta go podniosła i powiedziała, ze jest "czystym złem" Max się przeraził iw pokoju zwierzeń ssał kciuk. Scarlett również nasyła Misia Nurka by pozbyć się Maxa. Na ekranie pojawia się Chris, który również zauważył nowy wygląd Scarlett. Mówi on jej, że musi tylko wyłączyć auto-destruktor i wygra. Ta jednak nie ma zamiaru tego robić i każe Chrisowi ją zachęcić. Chris mówi jej, że dzięki temu przeżyje, ale Scarlett uświadamia mu, że z dyspozytornią połączona jest kapsuła ratunkowa i każe mu dać jej milion dolarów, albo pozwoli by wyspa eksplodowała wraz z innymi zawodnikami. thumb|right|220px|Shawn niszczy armie "promo-botów". Podczas gdy Shawn i Jasmine idą korytarzrem, napotykają się oni na Sky i Sugar które wpadły tam przez właz. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, że się odnaleźli, a zwłaszcza Sugar. Scarlett za pomocą komputera informuje uczestników, że Chris okłamał ich i auto-destruktor można wyłączyć w innym miejscu. Uczestnicy więc udają się do miejsca wskazanego przez Scarlett, lecz zauważają w pomieszczeniu setki Chriso-botów. Scarlett zdalnie zamyka drzwi i śmieje się nikczemnie. Roboty zaczynają wówczas atakować uczestników. Wszyscy byli przerażeni a gdy Jasmine powiedziała, że roboty wyglądają jak "armia zombi" Shawn zaczął je niszczyć biorąc ich za zombi, co mu się powiodło. W pokoju zwierzeń Jasmine mówi, że powinna zaakceptować obsesje Shawna na punkcie zombi po tym, co widziała. Chris który pojawił się na ekranie, nie był zadowolony, że Shawn zniszczył jego "promo-boty". Nagle do pomieszczenia wpada Max, wraz z Misiem Nurkiem. Shawn rzuca ręką promo-bota w Misia Nurka i powoduje jego zniszczenie. Chris ostrzega również zawodników przed Scarlett, która zagroziła, że wysadzi wyspę, jeśli ten nie da jej miliona dolarów. thumb|left|220px|Scarlett jest zszokowana, że inni ją wykiwali. Zawodnicy udają się więc do pokoju kontrolnego. Sky próbowała przekonać Scarlett, żeby ich oszczędziła, lecz ta była nieugięta. Sky wpada na pomysł jak przechytrzyć Scarlett i dostać się do pokoju kontrolnego. Używa do tego promo-bota. Scarlett widząc go na ekranie bierze go za prawdziwego Chrisa i przekonana, że zmiękł otwiera drzwi. Wówczas Max wchodzi ze zniszczonym promo-botem do pomieszczenia i oznajmia, że wykiwał Scarlett. Ta była wściekła na niego i zbliża się do Maxa ku jego przerażeniu. Sugar rzuca się na Scarlett ratując Maxa i obezwładniając Scarlett wiążąc ją jej włosami. Mimo to auto-destrukcja nie została jeszcze zatrzymana. Sky próbuje ją zatrzymać i pyta się co ma wcisnąć. Jasmine mówi jej "Ctrl+Alt+Delete" co było właściwą kombinacją. Na ekranie pojawia się Chris, który miał zakomunikować coś zawodnikom zanim zginą. Lecz po chwili był w szoku widząc, że żyją i schwytali Scarlett. Po chwili Max zaczyna szydzić z robotów Chrisa, po czym ten razi go prądem. Wtedy Max przypadkowo niszczy główny komputer wyspy przez co połowa wyspy stanęła w ogniu a druga połowa została zamrożona. thumb|right|220px|Max i Scarlett zostają zdyskwalifikowani z [[Totalna Porażka|programu.]] Na ceremonii eliminacji, Chris zamiast rozdawać pianki, obrzuca nimi Scarlett mówiąc, że jest "wyeliminowana bardziej niż ktokolwiek wcześniej". Max wtedy był zadowolony mówiąc, że po wyeliminowaniu Scarlett, zostanie on ostatnim złoczyńcą na wyspie. Chris jednak mówi, że ma dość zła na dziś, po czym każe Szefowi umieścić go w Armacie Wstydu razem z Scarlett ku jej przerażeniu, do tego stopnia, że błagała Chrisa aby wyeliminował ją z kimkolwiek byle nie z Maxem ale Chris ignoruje jej prośby i wystrzeliwuje obojga z wyspy. Obsada |-| Polska = *Szef Hatchet pojawił się ale nic nie powiedział. |-| Oryginalna = *Szef Hatchet pojawił się ale nic nie powiedział. Ciekawostki Ogólne *Jest to dziesiąty odcinek który w tytule ma nazwę postaci. Pozostałe to: Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa, Super Haro-ld, Skulona Courtney, ukryty Owen, 2008: Owen w kosmosie, Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette, Kapitan Owen, Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana, Grand Chef Auto, Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka a później Upadek Sky. *Po raz drugi, wyzwanie nie zostało zaplanowane przez Chrisa. Pierwszym było wyzwanie w Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka. *Okazało się, że wszystkie zwierzęta, w tym Miś Nurek, są robotami. Chris twierdzi, że miał prawdziwe zwierzęta, ale działacze na rzecz praw zwierząt zabronili mu korzystania z nich. *Okazało się, że istnieją roboty Chrisa, których Chris używał do promowania programu, stąd ich nazwa "Promo-boty". *Po wyeliminowaniu Maxa, Shawn został ostatnim chłopakiem w programie. *Shawn ujawnia, że zmoczył spodnie, czyniąc go jednym z tych, którzy to zrobili. Ciągłości *To ósmy odcinek serialu, w którym wydarzenia z niego, odbywają się bezpośrednio po poprzednim odcinku. Pozostałe to: Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2, Czynnik fobii, Kto będzie milionerem?, Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2, Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze, Aloha, Finał! i Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa. *Wyzwanie zatrzymania auto-destrukcji wyspy jest podobne do wyzwania z rozbrajaniem bomby w -M- Wykręcone połączenie. *Jest to piąte wyzwanie, w którym zawodnicy muszą uniknąć laserów; wcześniej zdarzyło się to w -M- Wykręcone połączenie, Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy, Z Archiwum 52 i Podsumowanie: Po Bólu! *To już drugi raz w serii, w której finałowa czwórka składa się z dwóch członków każdej drużyny. Pierwszy taki przypadek miał miejsce w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd. **Jest to także pierwszy raz w którym finałowa czwórka składa się z trzech dziewczyn i jednego chłopaka. *Jest to ósmy odcinek z serii, w którym występuje podwójna eliminacja. Pozostałe to Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj, Dobry piesek, Moja upalna Jamajka, Chińska Bujda, Aloha, Finał!, Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady i Odważne poszukiwanie łupów. **Po raz pierwszy nastąpiła także podwójna dyskwalifikacja. Odniesienia *Tytuł jest grą słów, choroby Płonicy. *Scena i muzyka, która gra, gdy Shawn i Jasmine unikają laserów, nawiązuje do serii Mission: Impossible (seria filmów). *Tablet, który Chris ma i daje Scarlett, ma na odwrocie banana, nawiązanie do Apple. **Odbywa się to również w Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em z tabletem, na którym odtwarzane jest nagranie Lightninga który również posiada logo banana. *Mechaniczne zwierzęta i Promo-boty mające czerwone oczy i częściowo odsłonięte metalowe szkielety pod uszkodzoną skórą zewnętrzną są odniesieniem do serii Terminator. *Shawn wspomina, że wcześniej zasadził na swoim podwórku miny przeciwko zombi, które są prawdopodobnie odniesieniem do gry wideo Plants vs. Zombies. *Sposób, w jaki Jasmine ślizga się pod drzwiami i chwyta swój kapelusz, który spadł, zanim drzwi się zatrzasneły, to nawiązanie do Indiana Jones i świątynia zagłady. **To już siódmy odcinek, który nawiązuje do filmu Indiana Jones'a. Pozostałe to Pełny dramat, Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1, Wyścig w Amazonii, Z Archiwum 52, Rapa Phooey!, Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze oraz Polowanie na suma. *Scena, w której Sky i Sugar podróżują przez maszynownie, przypomina scenę z Kosmiczna załoga. *W tym odcinku jest kilka odniesień do serii Resident Evil: **Obecność tajnej podziemnej bazy na wyspie jest nawiązaniem do powracającego tematu gier wideo Resident Evil, ponieważ wiele gier odbywa się w tajnym laboratorium ukrytym przed wzrokiem innych. Obejmuje to sekwencję auto-destrukcji, która zwykle występuje w pobliżu zakończenia gry. **Niektóre z ruchów Jasmine i Shawna podczas unikania laserów są podobne do Chrisa Redfielda i Jill Valentine w Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. **Również z Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, główny komputer wyspy zwraca się do Scarlett w ten sam sposób, w jaki Czerwona Królowa zwraca się do Alberta Weskera. ***Ponadto Scarlett i Czerwona Królowa mają nazwy odnoszące się do podobnego koloru. **Scarlett jest antagonistą po tym, jak udowodniła, że jest jedną z lepszych postaci, podobnie jak Albert Wesker, jeden z głównych antagonistów Resident Evil, który początkowo jest sprzymierzeńcem bohaterów, zanim ujawnił swoje prawdziwe motywy. ***Również, oczy Scarlett stają się czerwone, kiedy zdejmuje okulary, zwyczaj dzielony przez Weskera, aby przestraszyć swoich wrogów po swoim zmartwychwstaniu. **Zawodnicy znajdujący pomieszczenie wypełnione robotami Chrisa odnoszą się do podobnej sceny w grze Resident Evil: Afterlife, w której Alice wchodzi do sali wypełnionej ludzkimi klonami, w tym jej własnym. **Shawn wielokrotnie krzyczy "i z dyńki" podczas niszczenia robotów Chrisa, co oznacza, że zombi mogą zostać zabite jedynie przez zniszczenie mózgu w Resident Evil lub w większości programów związanych z zombi. Cenzura *Momenty walki Shawna z promo-botami Chrisa, zostały skrócone z dwunastu do czterech scen. Błędy *Kiedy Shawn wykonuje skok w kierunku jednego z promo-botów, stopa którą kopie, wydaje się być po niewłaściwej stronie. Galeria |-| Ogólne = Posypka do pączków.png|Sugar kocha hawajski wulkan który wybuchł posypką do pączków. S05E23 Max rząda wyjaśnień.png|Max żąda wyjaśnień od Chrisa. S05,2E10_Szok_zawodników.png|Reakcja zawodników, gdy Chris mówi im, że wyspa jest sztuczna. Klucze do wyspy.png|Scarlett bierze "banana" Chrisa, aby pomóc rozwiązać problem... Złowrogi śmiech Scarlett.png|...ale wybucha śmiechem w pokoju zwierzeń, ponieważ ma teraz "klucze do wyspy". Drużyna Sugar.png|Sky jest zmuszona do współpracy z Sugar. S05,2E10_Drużyna_Jasmine_i_Shawna.jpg|Jasmine i Shawn szukają wejścia do podziemnej sterowni. S05,2E10_Czy_w_jeziorze_są_rekiny.png|Jasmine mówi Shawn'owi aby nie obawiał się rekinów w jeziorze. Jasminie i Shawn i rekin.png|Rekin atakuje Jasmine i Shawna. Cios w nos rekina.png|Jasmine uderza rekina. S05,2E10_Jasmine_wściekła_na_Chrisa.png|Jasmine jest zła że Chris zamiast im pomagać, siedzi bezpiecznie w helikopterze. Spektakularna zwinność.png|Jasmine i Shawn manewrują przez lasery. Jasmine i Shawn widzą mechaniczne zwierzęta.PNG|Roboty zostają uwolnione. S05,2E10_Kapelusz_Jasmine.png|Jasmine gubi swój kapelusz... Mój kapelusz.png|...więc po niego wraca. S05,2E10_Wejście_do_sterowni.png|Sky i Sugar znajdują wejście do sterowni. S05,2E10_Sky_i_Sugar_w_sterowni.png|Sky i Sugar dostają się do sterowni wyspy. S05,2E10_robo-kociak.png|Robo-kociak przygotowuje się do wystrzelenia lasera. Drużna Maxa i Scarlett.png|Max i Scarlett szukają wejścia do sterowni. Max kopie Maxa.png|Max kopie kamień, każąc mu się otworzyć... Kamień kopie Maxa.png|...i odnosi sukces. Porażony Max.png|Max zostaje porażony prądem przez panel... Scarlett patrzy.png|...a Scarlett z uciechą na to patrzy. Główny komputer.png|Scarlett przejmuje kontrole nad głównym komputerem wyspy. Jestem czystym Złem.png|Scarlett ujawnia swoją prawdziwą naturę i swój prawdziwy wygląd. Boje się Scarlett.png|Scarlett przeraża Maxa. Max ssa swój kciuk w PZ.png|Max ssie kciuk w pokoju zwierzeń. Prawdziwy_Misio_Nurek.png|Miś Nurek okazuje się być robotem. Ktywacja drzewo-rakiet.png|Scarlett wciela w życie swój plan. S05,2E10_Jesteście_całe.png|Jasmine i Shawn znajdują Sugar i Sky. Jasmine_i_Sugar.png|Sugar nie jest w stanie powstrzymać podekscytowania. Podziemnia Pahkitew.png|Scarlett wciąga zawodników w pułapkę. S05,2E10_To_nic_nowego_że_Chris_nas_oszukał.png|Scarlett przekonuje zawodników, że Chris ich okłamał. S05,2E10_Promo_boty.png|Uczestnicy odkrywają pokój pełen robotów przypominających Chrisa. S05,2E10_Atak_promo-botów.png|Scarlett aktywuje Promo-boty. Atak na zombi.png|Shawn szarżuje w stronę Promo-botów... S05,2E10_Siódma_scena_walki.png|...i niszczy je... S05,2E10_Ósma_scena_walki.png|...wszystkie... S05,2E10_Dziewiąta_scena_walki.png|...jeden... Zabite Zombi.png|...po drugim. Głowa_Chrisa.png|Głowa Promo-bota toczy się po ziemi. Sky_jest_mamą_Maxa.png|Zawodnicy znajdują Maxa. S05E23_Nurek_robot.png|Misio Nurek zostaje zniszczony przez Shawna. JasmineAahh.png|Jasmine wzdycha z podziwu nad umiejętnościami Shawna. Chris_informuje_zawodników_że_wkrótce_zginą.png|Chris informuje zawodników że niedługo zginą. Nie_możesz_nam_pozwolić_zginąć.png|''"Nie możesz pozwolić nam zginąć."'' - Jasmine Oszukana_Scarlett.png|Scarlett negocjuje z Chrisem. Atak Sugar.png|Sugar rzuca się na Scarlett... Obezładniona.jpg|...i ją obezwładnia, wiążąc ją jej włosami. CtrlAltDelete.png|Jasmine sugeruje, żeby Sky użyła "Ctrl-Alt-Delete", aby anulować auto-destrukcje wyspy. Zamrożona Wielka Stopa.png|Zamrożona Wielka Stopa. Nowy wygląd wyspy Pahkitew.png|Wyspa jest w połowie spalona a w połowie zamrożona. S05,2E10_Chris_rzuca_piankami.jpg|Chris rzuca piankami w Scarlett... Scarlett w armacie.png|...która siedzi związana w Armacie Wstydu. Zły Max.png|Max oświadcza, że stanie się jedynym prawdziwym złem... Finałowy śmiech Maxa.png|...i ostatni raz się śmieje... Dyskwalifikacja Maxa.png|...zanim Chris go zdyskwalifikował, mówiąc, że ma dość "zła" w programie. Chris i pływająca Wielka Stopa.png|Gdy Chris kończy odcinek, widać zamrożoną Wielką Stopę. |-| Cenzura = S05,2E10_Pierwsza_scena_walki.png|Jedna... S05,2E10_Druga_scena_walki.png|...dwie... S05,2E10_Czwarta_scena_walki.png|...trzy... S05,2E10_Piąta_scena_walki.png|...cztery... S05,2E10_Szósta_scena_walki.png|...pięć... S05,2E10_Dziesiąta_scena_walki.png|...sześć... S05,2E10_Jedenasta_scena_walki.png|...siedem... S05,2E10_Dwunasta_scena_walki.png|...osiem scen walki Shawna z promo-botami. |-| Błędy = Atak na zombi.png|Shawn ma dwie lewe nogi. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew